


Thoughts by a Hospital Bed

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-06
Updated: 2000-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kowalski waits by the bedside of an unconsious Fraser





	Thoughts by a Hospital Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Thoughts by a Hospital Bed

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  They belong  
to other people who are, again, not me.

* * *

Thoughts by a Hospital Bed

by ShrinkingViolet

* * *

"Hey, Fraser, buddy, you better wake up soon.  You're starting to scare me here.  Besides, that drill sergeant of a nurse you've got makes me nervous."  Detective Ray Kowalski shivered in exaggerated horror.  "Every time she comes in here she's always _glaring_ at me." 

He grew more serious, his smile fading.  "Seriously though, Frase, I wish you'd hurry and wake up.  The doc's say they can't find any reason for you to still be in the coma."  He snorted.  "They say, if you don't soon, you might never wake up, you know?  But I told them you were gonna.  I mean, you _hafta_."  He grinned. 

"You wouldn't believe all the people that've come to see you.  All the Vecchio's, of course...  Ray flew up a couple a days ago, he's been here almost all the time since then, but I finally got him to go take a shower and a nap." 

He whistled softly.  "And Lieutenant Welsh?  Who would have guessed he was such a softy.  Been here every day.  He and the Ice Queen made sure you got a private room; they also made sure me and Vecchio could stay with you." 

"Oh, and Turnbull... he was almost banned from the hospital.  Keep's blubbering, 'upsetting the other patients.'  Only gets to keep visiting if he promises not to start crying." 

Ray sighed and rested his head on his hands, settling down to wait. 

* * *

By ShrinkingViolet,  
queen of the run-on sentence people

This story was brought to you by

(Your ad here)


End file.
